


I Never Thought Of You As Dangerous

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Fake AH Crew [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, It's porn, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Very Little Plot, i don't think it is anyway, idk why i wrote this, it's not very good, ok there is not real plot i guess, smut!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve never thought of you as someone dangerous.” Gavin said, carefully watching me as I pull the blade from the chest of the man below me. </p><p>“Unfortunately for you that is somehow not your biggest mistake.” I rise and take a step towards him. He stumbles backward, throwing his hands up in defense. “Why would you follow me like that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Thought Of You As Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> This was another one of those fics that was for a writing prompt for the Writer's Support Group on Facebook...HOWEVER, I did not post it there because I'd rather not put this somewhere my little brother might find it. It's pretty much just shittily written porn.

“I’ve never thought of you as someone dangerous.” Gavin said, carefully watching me as I pull the blade from the chest of the man below me. 

“Unfortunately for you that is somehow not your biggest mistake.” I rise and take a step towards him. He stumbles backward, throwing his hands up in defense. “Why would you follow me like that?” 

“I was worried, Geoff said you seemed off lately, distant and distracted and it showed in today’s mission. You never miss a shot and yet today you did and you got hurt in the process.” he squawks as he trips and lands on his ass. 

“I’m fine and I got the shot the second time, I saved my fuck up as quickly as I made it.” I wipe the knife off on the sleeve of my jacket. “What I don’t get is, you’ve seen me work, you’ve seen me kill, yet you never thought of me as someone dangerous. Where is the logic in that?” 

“You’ve never been a threat to me, and it’s not like we really know much about your past.” he scoots backwards till his back hits the wall of the alley. I stand above him and he cowers uncomfortably against the building. “But if someone is sending people to kill you because of it then perhaps we should look into it.” 

I press the blade of my knife against his throat. “No, you won’t, my past isn’t your problem. I’d rather not be a threat to you, but you stupidly followed me.” 

“I followed you because I was worried about you Rye.” he tries to wiggle away from the knife as I crouch over him. He says something else but his panic and accent make it indistinguishable as words. 

“I didn’t catch that last bit, speak up.” I take the knife away enough for him to relax so he can speak.

“I didn’t want anything to happen to you.” he says gasping and trying to calm himself. “When I saw you leave I wanted to make sure you were okay, I thought maybe you were going through some stuff, that maybe I could help. But when I saw that guy start following you, I got really worried. And then the stuff that he said, that you said, something is obviously going on, I just wish you’d bloody well tell me what it is.” 

“Why do you care?” I pull back, leaning away from the younger man, what reason does he have to care about my well being? 

“Because you're part of the crew, you’re meant to be one of us.” he says, a twinge of distress in his voice, he watches me wide-eyed. “Because I care about you Rye-bread.” 

I sit back on my feet, limply holding the knife in my hand but no longer hovering over him threateningly. How could he care about me? Maybe he just means because I’m his friend, one of the AH Crew. 

“I mean you try to hide a lot about yourself but you are still one of us, even if you don’t think so.” he sits up, gaining some confidence back. “You try to act like you don’t care about anything, like you are a killing machine but when you aren’t paying attention you can almost see a human in there somewhere.” he continues. 

I cock an eyebrow at him. I hadn’t thought any of them had noticed the minor slip-ups, none of the others probably had. “What is it that you see?” 

He gulps hard, “You rescue animals you find at jobs and personally find new homes for them.” he says quietly, “You get this look in your eyes whenever we watch a sad movie, or when you think we should have mercy on someone. You won’t hurt women if you can help it and flat out refuse to harm a child. Whenever any of us gets hurt you are always immediately there with the first aid kit when we get back to headquarters and even though your hands are rough you are gentle when you are fixing us up. You don’t seem to notice when you do it but you are not as bad as you’d like us to think.” 

“So I’m just not a total asshole, that doesn’t mean anything.” I scowl at him. 

“Ryan, I’ve seen you cuddle with kittens you find and keep until you can get them a home. I know it breaks your heart not to keep one because you love cats but that you don’t want to have a cat in case one day you don’t come home.” he furrows his eyebrows. “In hard times I’ve seen you go without food and necessities for days so that the rest of us can have what we need, even when we try to refuse to let you. I’ve seen you give Ray and Michael the rest of your dinner if they are still hungry after theirs. You put everyone else before yourself. I’d say that’s a little more than just not a total asshole.” 

I glare at him and stand up. “That still doesn’t mean anything.” I growl. He gets up too. 

“Really? Because I think it does, and it’s why I’ve never thought of you as someone who was really dangerous. To our enemies you might be but not to me.” he smiles gently, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck awkwardly. He just kind of stands there, his sandy hair a ruffled mess, his sunglasses somehow still sitting on top of his head. His blue button-up dress shirt no longer clean, with spots of blood on it and a layer of dirt covering the elbows of the sleeves from being on the ground. There is even blood and dirt in the scruff along his jaw. I can see the faint beginnings of a bruise starting at his throat where my hand pressed into his neck too much as I held the knife there. Yet he doesn’t see me as dangerous.

I close the space between us without thinking or even realizing till I have him pinned against the wall, my mouth on his. He makes a strange little noise and kisses me back. He brings his hands up to wind in my hair that’s escaped it’s elastic and pull my face down toward his to get a better angle. I move my lips against his, kissing him deep but trying to stay gentle so I don’t bruise him any more than I already have. I take hold of his face, cupping it in my hands, my hands are big enough that the offensive bruise is covered. He moans quietly into my mouth, parting his lips ever so slightly. I take the invitation and invade his mouth with my tongue. He moans again and I feel the front of my jeans get tighter. 

When I pull away he is gasping for air. “Bloody hell,” he manages, still panting. I lean down and kiss his neck, sucking at the mildly discoloured flesh that’s already there. He makes another weird little Gavin noise and bucks his hips against me. “Rye,” he pants. “Can we go home please?” I bring my head up so I can see his face. His pupils have all but swallowed the strange sea foam green irises. His face is a lovely pink. He is a sight to behold for sure. I try to speak but my voice fails me so I nod. I look at the body still lying in the alley. I pick it up and toss it into the nearest dumpster. Then I take him by the hand and haul him out into the street. We are only a few blocks from headquarters and no one should be home. He keeps up with me the whole way. 

The ride in the elevator to the penthouse apartment we all share seems to take forever. The doors finally open and he takes my hand, leading me up the stairs and across the loft to my room. I push him back onto the bed as he tugs at the zipper on the front of my jacket. I take it off and toss it over the back of my desk chair. 

Gav tosses his sunglasses on the nightstand. He grabs the collar of my t-shirt, pulling me on top of him. I make quick work of his shirt and jeans, throwing them on the floor. He pulls my shirt over my head between kisses, pausing only to trace his fingers gently over the scars scattered across my chest and running every which way along my arms. He tugs at my belt, and I stop him to remove the gun from the back of my jeans. Carefully setting it on the nightstand with his sunglasses. He laughs as he pulls my knife out of the side of my jeans, it joins the rest of the stuff on the nightstand. I lean down and kiss his neck. He moans quietly and I brush my teeth against the delicate skin of his throat. I feel him shudder underneath me. He does his best to unbuckle my belt and wiggle my pants down till I just stand up and kick them off. 

He reaches up and laces his fingers into my hair, pulling me down to kiss him. I put some force behind it and he whimpers. I pull away to make sure I hadn’t hurt him but he doesn’t let me. He rolls his hips and I can feel him trying to rut against my thigh. I run my hand down the side of his torso, pushing down on his hips. 

“Gav, are you sure you want this?” I pull away, not giving him a choice but to let me break the kiss. 

“Yes,” he manages, grinning like he’s never been happier. I kiss along his collarbone and tug the waistband of his boxers down, tossing them to the floor. He reaches for mine but I bat his hand away. I move down and run my hand over his length. He arches his back and let’s out a sound that I have no words to even begin to describe beyond it being a Gavin noise. I smile and take the opportunity to take the head into my mouth. I lick a stripe up the underside and he moans. 

I move away from him and he makes a noise of disapproval till he sees me pull a small bottle of lube out of the bedside table drawer. I smile at him and he smiles back. I pop open the bottle and lube up a couple of fingers. I tease his hole a little, leaning up to kiss him long and deep, letting our tongues brush over each other, and push in two fingers. He hisses slightly at the intrusion but tries to roll his hips downward anyway. I stretch him out a bit and kiss him till he’s whining at me. 

“Ryan please,” he whimpers. “Quit teasing, just fuck me already.” he tries desperately to reach the waistband of my boxers. I smile at him and pull them down myself, throwing them with his. I lean over him and lube up, before I press against him. I bury my face against his neck and thrust upward as gently as I can. He arches his back against me, rolling his hips downward. I push till I’m fully sheathed inside him and he lays there panting, he makes a bit of a face. 

“You okay, Gav?” I ask him quietly, not moving my face from his neck.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” he says and I can hear a smile in his voice for a second. “Can you bloody well move please?” he almost growls, lacing his fingers into my hair again, his other hand resting against my shoulder, nails digging in slightly. I oblige though, starting to thrust at a gentle but steady pace, and slowly picking up as he starts to move with me. Meeting each thrust and moaning every time. I tilt my hips to change the angle a bit and thrust again, this time getting the result I want. His mouth falls open and he makes a sharp little noise. I continue like this until he is writhing under me and I feel the pressure build in my lower abdomen. 

I bring my face away from his neck and kiss his jaw, leaving a trail of kisses to his mouth, not minding the light scratch of his beard against mine. I kiss him hard, he moans into it, sending a shiver through my body. I continue to thrust and then he let’s out a strangled whine, tenses up, and calls my name as he comes all over us. I keep going until the building pressure snaps and I let go, coming inside him and groaning louder than I’d like to admit. 

I pull out and look down at him. I’ve never seen a more beautiful sight than this, his eyes wide, pupils blown. His hair is an absolute mess and his skin is flushed bright pink. I reach for the box of kleenex on the nightstand and clean us up before collapsing beside him. He rolls onto his side and curls into me. I wrap my arms around him. We just lay there for a while. Breathing slowly, him tracing the scars on my arms and chest. 

After a while I feel him shift his head so he’s looking up at me so I meet his gaze. “What?” I asks quietly. 

“You know that was even better than I ever could have imagined it to be.” he smiles. I smile back as he snuggles into me and drifts off to sleep. 

“Me too Gav, me too.” I say, yawning and following him into dreamland.


End file.
